The present invention relates to a portable generator and generating method. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable generator and generating method, which can harvest energy from various environments with a fast reaction time.
With recent developments in information telecommunication technology and digital technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phone, smart phone, MP3, PDA, PMP, tablet PC, etc. have been introduced and used.
These devices are powered by batteries such as lithium-ion battery, nickel-cadmium battery, etc.
However, the above secondary batteries are limited in their capacity and recharging or using redundant batteries have been necessary.
Therefore, the means enabling the usage of the electronic devices even in an environment without such secondary batteries around.
To solve these problems, portable generators have been suggested by the community.
Accordingly, a need for a portable generator and generating method has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.